


the case of the missing trunks

by lauraxtennant



Series: Ten/Rose Collection 2015 [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor loses his swimming trunks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the case of the missing trunks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous prompt I received on tumblr. Thanks anon :D

Rose was treading water in the pool on the TARDIS, looking up to the top of the tremendously tall slide that had appeared there today for their own amusement. The Doctor was hovering there, hesitant to slide down.

“Come on!” she shouted up to him, laughing. “It’s amazing! Don’t be such a chicken!”

She could feel his glare from all these feet away from him, and continued to giggle until he finally positioned himself on the water slide. But, evidently in response to her jeering, he didn’t sit down with his legs outstretched in front of him. No, he took up her challenge and bested it, lying down on his front to plunge head-first into the pool.

“Er, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Rose said, wincing in concern.

With a whoosh and a ‘wheee!’ he came rushing down, entering the water with a mighty splash that utterly soaked Rose.

He didn’t come back up for a few moments, and she anxiously called his name. “Doctor? You all right?”

She gasped as she felt him grab her around the legs beneath the water and lift her into the air. “Oh my god, Doctor, you scared the life out of me!” she exclaimed, gripping his shoulders, and he dropped her back into the water.

He chuckled and ruffled his hair. “You were right, that _was_ fun. Did you see what I did?”

Rose laughed - he could be such a kid, sometimes. “Yeah, I did. I’m very impressed.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re being sarcastic, aren’t you?”

“Nah, that was - it was genuinely the best sliding-down-a-water-slide I’ve ever seen. Ten out of ten, Doctor.”

“Ha, ha,” he said, and wrapped his arms around her. He could never resist a victory hug, apparently, even if she was teasing him and they were almost naked. Rose shivered at the feeling of his skin against hers, and she would’ve closed the distance between them to press her chest to his if he hadn’t suddenly let out a strangled noise and backed away from her.

“What?”

His eyes were wide and startled, and he didn’t answer her.

 _“What?”_ she persisted.

“I - er. It appears that I - that I - ”

“What is it?”

She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. “This is awfully embarrassing but it appears that my swimming trunks came off when I plunged into the pool.”

Rose’s eyebrows jumped up her forehead, but it only took one second for her gaze to go south. Alas, she could see nothing from here; the TARDIS pool room was dimly lit, and the lights in the actual pool glowed a fluorescent pink today.

“How did you not realise that until now?”

He nodded his head to the right of her, and she followed his line of sight to see his trunks sinking down; those, she couldn’t miss, no matter the lighting. They were _neon green._ The Doctor had been affronted at her laughter, when he came out in them earlier, and he’d mumbled grumpily that those were the only ones he could find which fitted.

Didn’t fit too well, apparently. Rose snorted with laughter yet again.

“Rooose,” he complained.

“I just don’t get how you didn’t feel a bit breezy all of a sudden,” she gasped out.

“I was distracted!”

“By what?”

“By your - by my victory, obviously. I mean, regardless of the lost trunks situation, it is clear that I beat you, right?”

“Whatever you say, Doctor.” She composed herself and shook her head fondly at him. “How’s it feel, skinny-dipping in the TARDIS pool? Have you ever felt so liberated?”

“Rose, just pass me the trunks, please.”

“Oh, don’t sulk,” she said, grinning. She ducked under the water for a moment and felt around for his trunks, then came back up and chucked them at him. “There you go. Happy?”

He looked at her dubiously. “Did you sneak a peek while you were under there?”

“No!” she exclaimed, indignant. The truth was, it hadn’t even occurred to her, but she’d play it off like she was just being respectful of his privacy, which was how she should be, really. However close they’d been getting lately, she wanted him to _invite_ her to see him in the buff before she…saw him in the buff due to some accidental skinny-dipping.

“Oh.”

Well, now he sounded disappointed. “Oh, did you want me to, then?”

“No.” He shifted his stance and scratched at the back of his neck with the hand not holding his trunks. “Maybe. You could at least act a little curious! It’s almost insulting.”

Rose laughed and gestured at the trunks. “You leaving ‘em off until I do?”

The Doctor sniffed, and the hint of a smile traced his lips. “Maybe.”

She swam over to him, watching his smile turn into a smirk, and when she reached him, she looped her arms around his neck. “I think,” she said slowly, trying to ignore her racing pulse and come across all confident, “That if I’m about to see you naked, I at least deserve a kiss first.”

His hands ran down her ribs and settled on her waist. He’d evidently discarded the trunks for good. “You’re acting like it would be a trial for you, or something. When clearly,” he paused, and for a tiny moment that felt like forever in Doctor-ogles, his eyes flitted to her chest. Or more specifically, her bikini top, which did nothing to disguise the obvious excitement of her nipples. She bit her lip, flushing. “…clearly,” the Doctor continued, “That is not the case.”

“Flirt,” she whispered, and he laughed softly, his fingers wandering up to the tie of her bikini top. “Tit for tat?” he asked innocently.

“Sure, if you think you can handle it,” she teased right back, and he pulled the tie loose.

Before he could catch a glimpse, she pushed her bare chest into his and tilted his head to kiss him, taking that bottom lip of his into her mouth for a firm suck. He moaned and she suddenly felt the sexiest, subtlest press of his hand on her lower back, urging her closer. 

She released his mouth for a second but he dove right back in, sliding his tongue against hers. As they kissed, his hands got bolder, dropping to her bum, rocking her into him. They were in the slightly shallower end of the pool, and while she couldn’t touch the bottom, he could, so she let him take the burden of holding her securely upright as their bodies came into full contact.

It took a while, but finally the novelty of snogging him wore off just enough for her to realise that she still hadn’t actually seen him naked yet, for all their intimate parts were smushing together quite nicely. So she tilted her head back, caught her breath, and issued a challenge.

“How’s about we go down the water slide again, but completely naked this time?” she suggested, before poking her tongue out of the corner of her smile in that way she knew she could do to get what she wanted. She felt the situation justified it; it wasn’t like she abused this power. Much.

“Together?” he remarked, regarding her with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Mmhmm.”

“I think that sounds exceedingly dangerous and an awful lot of fun.”

Rose beamed, and fidgeted for a moment as she wriggled out of her bikini bottoms. And then, there was only one thing left to say. “Race you!”

They made it to the water slide steps.


End file.
